Minhas filhas me odeiam
by MomoInes
Summary: Edward Cullen voltou a abandonar a Bella, mas desta vez grávida. Esta conheçe Chris, uma vampira que ajuda a Bella a reconstruir a sua vida em Miami. Mas quando vê os Cullen lá, ela vai pôr a sua vingança em prática, e desta vez não estará sozinha
1. Grávida

**Twilight não me pertence, a fic não tem fins lucrativos, espero que gostem e que comentem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

Eu andava de um lado para o outro muito nervosa. Afinal eu estava grávida. Como é que eu estava grávida? Vampiros não podem engravidar! Por muito que eu seja humana, o Edward é um vampiro! Juro que não entendo.  
>Mas estava feliz, imagina eu posso ter um filhinho ou filhinha com a cara do Edward! Só que alguma coisa no meu coração dizia que não ia correr bem. Porque será?<br>Ouvi eles a entrarem, e o meu coração se apertou. Jasper me encarou acalmando, sorri com esse gesto. Mesmo sendo o mais calado e "frio" ele consegue sempre transmitir paz de espirito.  
>-Pessoal.-começei para chamar a atenção de todos.<br>-Sentem-se por favor eu tenho uma excelente noticia para vos dar.- eles obedeceram,  
>-Eu estou...- interrompi-me pois vi a Alice a ter uma visão e não queria que ela perdesse a excelente noticia. Mas derepente o Edward levantou-se e os olhos dele estavam... vermelhos.<br>-Sua vadia!- o quê? Olhei estupefacta para ele.  
>-Como pudeste?- olhei para a Alice que parecia desiludida.<br>-O quê? Como pude o quê?- perguntei finalmente sem entender nada do que se passava.  
>-Sua vadia! Eu confiei em ti.<br>-Olha Edward estás-me a insultar e eu não sei porquê!- disse verdadeiramente chateada. Esme no entanto saltou para ao pé do filho.  
>-Querido não trates assim a Bella. Edward o que foi que a Alice viu?<br>-Essa... essa coisa está grávida.- então era por isso? Ele não queria o filho. Começei a chorar desesperada e fiquei de joelhos no chão.  
>Jasper veio para ao pé de mim pondo as suas mãos por cima dos meus ombros, tentando em vão de me acalmar. Rosalie me abraçou com muita força me oferecendo conforto. Emmett juntou-se ao abraço.<br>-Porque estão do lado dela?- levantei os olhos ao ver a Alice me atacar- verbalmente- e a usar um tom zangado.  
>-Alice?- perguntou Rosalie meio chocada, afinal era ela que não se dava muito bem comigo e não a Alice que sempre me defendeu.<br>-Ela traiu o Edward.- derepente Emmett e Jasper saíram de ao pé de mim, mas a Rosalie levantou-se oferecendo-me a mão dela como apoio que eu recusei levantando-me sozinha chocada com as palavras proferidas cheias de veneno da Alice. Encarei Carlisle que estava confuso, Esme que estava desiludida, Edward que era o mais transtornado, Jasper tentando pôr-me calma apesar de ele achar que eu traí o irmão, Emmett que me olhava com pena e por fim olhei para a figura baixa que me encarava com ódio. Isso juntamente ao Edward era o que mais me magoava.  
>-Mas eu não trai o Edward. O filho dele.- disse convicta. Esme abanou a cabeça.<br>-Não mintas mais Bella. Não faças o Edward sofrer mais.  
>-Quiseste dar o golpe no baú, mas não esperavas que ficasses grávida do Jacob.- concluiu o Carlisle. Olhei espantada para os dois, eles pensavam mesmo tanto mal sobre mim? Fulminei-os com o meu olhar.<br>-VOCÊS PASSARAM-SE! EU NUNCA FUI MAIS QUE UMA AMIGA DO JACOB, EU AMO O EDWARD, SEMPRE AMEI. NÂO ACREDITO QUE PENSEM ASSIM TANTO MAL SOBRE MIM! NUNCA PENSEI QUE FOSSEM ASSIM!  
>-SA DA MINHA CASA E DA MINHA VIDA SUA PUTA DE MERDA! EU QUERO QUE TU E ESSE BEBÉ MORRAM!- olhei incrédula para o Edward e pior cheia de raiva e ódio.<br>-Eu não acredito nisto.- começei a chorar e Rose me abraçou.- vocês pensam mesmo que eu traí o Edward, pensam que sou uma puta!- exclamei com a calma de Jasper mas que estava longe de sentir -E PIOR SEU MONSTRO, TU DESESJAS-TE A MORTE DO TEU PRÓPRIO FILHO!- Rose me levantou e me levou até à porta, vi de relance o Emmett a subir as escadas, e o Edward atirá-se para o sofá.  
>Emmett desceu.<br>-Toma Bella, tudo o que tenho neste momento e tu precisas de sair rapidamente daqui.- ela me disse com tristeza e ternura. Emmett me sorriu triste e com pena. Eles também não acreditavam que eu não tinha traído o Edward.  
>-Cuida-te.- e me abraçaram.<br>-Como que vocês podem proteger essa vagabunda?- Alice perguntou com nojo e eu desatei a chorar, ver o meu amor e a minha melhor amiga, minha irmã contra mim, doeu muito.  
>-A forma como ela olha para o Edward é a mesma que eu olho para o Emm.<br>-Cuida-te Bellinha. A ti a ele ou ela.  
>Mesmo vendo o meu mundo a desabar eu agradeci.<br>-Rosalie e Emmett, a minha filha ou meu filho saberão de vocês.  
>-Desaparece sua puta.- Edward disse, e isso magoou mesmo muito que nem o Jasper me conseguiu mudar os meus sentimentos.<br>Fui-me embora e cheguei a casa, e tinha uma mala minha espera juntamente com o Charlie e Jacob.  
>-O que...<br>-Sua...- Jacob ia começar-me a me xingar, mas Charlie impediu.  
>-Pai...- derepente senti a minha cara quente e dolorosa.<br>-Sua vagabunda, Alice me contou que estavas grávida. Nem coragem tiveste para me dizer.  
>-EU SAI DE LÁ AGORA, VINHA AQUI CONTAR, MAS ELA SEMPRE QUIS ME MAGOAR, E ALÉM DISSO O EDWARD NÃO ACREDITOU EM MIM, PENSA QUE O FILHO DO JA...- MERDA, o que eu ia dizer. Acho que o Jacob percebeu o que eu ia dizer, mas peguei logo na mala e saí dali para fora.<br>Contei o dinheiro que a Rose e o Emm me deram, e foi $5.000, achei uma fortuna e pensei em ir devolver mas ao lembrar da cara de ódio da Alice e do Edward, mais a cara de decepção do Carlisle e da Esme eu não conseguia.  
>Alisei a minha barriga ainda lisa, e sorri para o meu pequeno rebento.<br>Eu juro, que ninguém pisar mais em nós, a partir de hoje Isabella boba Swan morreu. E nasceu uma nova mulher «Isabella Marie Brown»

* * *

><p><strong>Então que tal? Mereço reviews<strong>

**Eu também posto esta fic no Nyah!Fanfiction. Onde está muito mais adiantada.**

**Vou também traduzi-la para Inglês...**

**Beijos**

**Momo Inês**


	2. Christine

**Christine's Pov:**

Estava no aeroporto, alguma coisa me dizia que hoje, alguém iria precisar da minha ajuda. Oh, mas nem me apresentei. Eu sou a Christine Soleir, sou uma vampira de 194 anos. Mas tenho a aparência de uma humana de 24 anos.  
>Tenho os cabelos morenos e vermelhos, os olhos dum vermelho quase castanho, e a pele branca. (Link no meu perfil)<br>Bem, agora que já estou mais ou menos apresentada, eu poderia contar-vos a minha história, mas fica para depois.  
>E foi aí que a vi. Uma garota de cabelos morenos avermelhados, olhos castanhos... chocolate?, a pele branquinha sem nenhuma falha, e tão triste... seus olhos não tinham brilho nenhum, tentava controlar os soluços que lhe escapavam, até as suas lágrimas mostravam desespero.<br>Oh, tudo nela mostrava tristeza e desespero, tinha uma mala pequena, e estava constantemente a tocar na sua barriga. Devia estar grávida, ou com medo de estar. Aproximei-me com cuidado para não a assustar.

-Olá, eu sou a Christine.

Ela nem me olhou, fez apenas uma espécie de aceno. Andou até à bilheteira.

-Eu... que-queria c-com-prar

-Para que destino?- perguntou interrompendo. Aproximei-me, denovo.

-M-mi-mia...

-Mia?

-Desculpe, queira acalmar-se, tenho mais pessoas para atender.

-D-desc...

-Não tem de quê.- ela preparava-se para sair, quando eu agarrei.

-Ela quer comprar o bilhete, e é agora.- disse fria para a mulherzinha que acabava de humilhar duma forma mais subtil a estranha garota. A garota que estava a segurar, virou-se para mim em choque.

-Não deves deixar que ninguém te humilhe.- disse com um pequeno sorriso.

-Bella. - olhei-a interrogativamente -O meu nome é Bella. -sorri, e ela também, embora tenha sido um sorriso minimo e triste.

-Eu quero um bilhete de ida para Miami.

-São $245, quando que quer ir?  
>(ATENÇÃO: Eu não faço ideia de qual seja o preço)<p>

Ela pagou.

-O mais rápido possivel.

-O voo parte daqui a 30 minutos, tenha uma boa viagem.

Ela foi-se embora sentar-se num banco.

-Quero o mesmo. Aqui tem.

-Er... sim senhora, tenha um bom voo.

Fui atrás dela, e sentei-me a seu lado.

-Já comprou o bilhete?- perguntou com desdém, mas sem sequer me olhar.

-Já.- respondi apenas.

-O que quer de mim?- perguntou, levantando a cabeça para me olhar.

-O que te faz pensar que quero algo de ti?- perguntei curiosa. Eu não queria nada dela, apenas ajudar.

-Porque falaria comigo, se não quisesse?- perguntou-me

-Eu apenas quero ajudar-te.- disse sincera.

-Voo com destino a Miami, plataforma 3. - a mulherzinha metálica falou

(ATENÇÃO: Nunca voei para lado nenhum, não sei se assim)

-Acredito que sim, mas não me pode ajudar.

E levantou-se indo para a plataforma. Claro que fui atrás, eu vou ajudá-la. Já que fui transformada neste monstro, ao menos tenho ajudar as pessoas como antigamente.

-Posso sim, se me deixares. -disse-lhe caminhando ao pé dela.

-Não preciso da sua ajuda. Já tive maus momentos com vampiros o suficiente.- ela me respondeu fria. Parei um pouco, mas ela continuou a andar. Ela sabia sobre mim, sobre a existência dos vampiros? Como era possivél? Quem lhe contou? E sobretudo porque a abandonou? Dei uma pequena corridinha e apanhei-a a subir. A minha poltrona ficava exactamente ao pé da sua. Golpe de sorte, hein?

-Bella...- ela olhou para mim- Deixa-me ajudar-te.- pedi inconformada.

-Porque me quer ajudar, nem a conheço.- ela me respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É o meu dom.- ela revirou os olhos.- Sinto quem e quando precisam da minha ajuda.- respondi e ela me encarou curiosa.

-E...

-E veio dar-me a ti. Sabes antes de ser transformada neste monstro, eu era freira. Ajudava as pessoas, ia até elas, e não ficava quieta como as outras irmãs, que esperavam pelas pessoas.- eu contei, me relembrando de muitos momentos em que eu tocava porta das pessoas e tentava ver nos seus olhos se precisavam de ajuda.

-Parece muito nova para ser freira. Ou ter sido.- ela comentou

-Eu só fui 'formada' aos 23, mas desde pequena que fazia isto. Tenho 24 anos de aparência.

-Ah... eu sou a Isabella Swan filha do chefe Swan, e apaixonei-me por um monstro. Edward Cullen conheçes?- desabafou. Realmente Cullen não era um nome estranho.

-Ah, já sei, conheçi a Rosalie Hale uns 40 anos, ela estava na sua lua-de-mel.- ela riu e não percebi a piada.

-Em qual delas? Eles casam tantas vezes.- ela sorriu provavelmente lembrando-se de alguma coisa.

-Parece que apesar de tudo, não odeias aquela familia.- refleti e ela fechou a cara.

-Enganas-te, odeio aquela familia sim. Eles odeiam-me a mim e desejaram a morte do meu filho. Mas como sempre excepções, e a excepção é a Rosi e o Emm.- ela me disse, vi os seus olhos escurecerem de ódio ao falar, mas suavizaram ao falar da Rosalie e do Emmett.

-Então, vamos para Miami. E o que queres fazer l ?- perguntei curiosa, afinal tenho que arranjar um emprego, ver a casa...

-Estudar medicina e cuidar da minha gravidez, e tu?

Incrivél ela começa a responder sem desconfianºas ou insistência

-Eu, vou ajudar-te não é óbvio!- perguntei confusa. Achei que ela já tinha percebido.

-Como é que é?

-Sim vou-te ajudar, e trata-me por Chris.

-Okay Chris. Obrigada pela ajuda.

-De nada, apenas te aviso que vais precisar de recomeçar do zero. Apenas tens o teu filho, para recordares o passado, e eu para te ajudar no presente. O futuro Deus tem-o nas mãos.- ela sorriu

-Acredito em ti. Sabes, eu acho que o que mais me magoa,é ele pensar que o traí .- ela desabafou, olhando para a paisagem. Fiquei a pensar um pouco no que ela me disse, mas não entendo. Se ela e o Edward se envolveram, como que possivel, a Bella estar grávida?

-Não entendo. Tu és uma humana, e ele um vampiro, como podes estar grávida dele?- perguntei olhando para o reflexo da Bella na janela. Ela ficou em choque, e virou-se lentamente para mim.

-Tu acre-ditas em mim?- perguntou surpresa. Revirei os olhos.

-Ué, se tu o dizes, porque que eu havia de duvidar.- sorri-lhe, e ela também, e pela primeira vez foi um sorriso alegre e sincero.

-A única coisa que me ocorre,é que **eu** posso ter filhos, porque sou uma** mulher humana**.- ela me respondeu triste. Claro, mas que burra que fui!

-As **vampiras** não podem ter filhos, mas as **humanas** sim, afinal só o corpo delas é que muda durante a gravidez! Parva! Como é que nunca cheguei a pensar nisso?

-É me indiferente. Ele não acreditou em mim, e mesmo que tivesse acreditado, não muda o facto de ele nos querer mortos.- ela disse tocando na sua barriga.

* * *

><p><strong>Mereço reviews?<strong>

**Quer fazer um autor feliz! Então comente, e não deixe a história morrer!**

**Não gasta tempo nem dinheiro, mas trás felicidade!**

**Beijos Momo Inês**


	3. Reflexão

**Pov Bella**

Estamos em Miami há três meses, e eu começei a estudar medicina, logo que chegamos. A minha gravidez vai bem, no inicio fiquei assustada, pois era muito lisa. Fui ao médico e ele disse-me que estava tudo bem com o bebé, que era normal ter uma barriga lisa nos primeiros DIAS. Eu estou grávida há três meses, mas para os humanos é como se estivesse há um.

Na faculdade, as coisas não vão muito bem, devido aos comentários, mal relacionados a mim. Chamam-me de puta entre outras coisas desagradáveis, mas eu respondo à altura, e agora já ninguém vem com essa conversa. A Chris tem sido o meu anjo da guarda, embora ás vezes tenha de ficar ausente durante algum tempo, para ajudar outras pessoas, ela sempre está lá quando preciso. Tornei-me mais ligada à moda, e começei a ver-me de uma forma diferente. Eu até que tenho formas, e quando me arranjo fico demais! Nem consigo acreditar, que há três meses, me achava feia e sem sal. Devia estar louca e cega. Mas eu mudei. As minhas únicas preocupações são, quando o meu filho ou filha irá nascer, se em 6 meses ou em 8. Afinal não compreendo muito bem. E os meus estudos, é que por vezes tenho de faltar por causa dos enjoos, mas a minha professora, é bastante compreensiva, mas ver até quando.

Adoro a casa que comprei é linda!, linda!, linda!

**Parte de fora:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

Tem uma piscina do lado de trás em que eu e a Chris fizemos um verdadeiro, lago natural e até tem uma parte de bebés, para quando ele tiver a idade e o corpo de um bebé, e depois da cerca, tem uma floresta onde o meu filho e a Chris podem ir caçar. Não pretendo me mudar daqui muito cedo. A Chris apesar de ser rica, adora trabalhar, e eu não pretendo que ela gaste todo o dinheiro comigo, pagando as contas. Afinal com a sua visão, ela não precisa de luz, não come, por isso não gasta gás, e pode tomar banhos curtos e frios. Só gasta um pouco de água. Agora ela ama ir às compras comigo, por isso até gastamos dinheiro aí.

**Piscina:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

No primeiro andar, é onde estão a cozinha e as salas.

**Cozinha:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Sala de jantar:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Sala de estar:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

Ainda há a sala de música onde está o meu piano, a minha guitarra e o meu violão, é bastante grande, pois nunca se sabe se ele ou ela quer tocar alguma coisa.

**Piano:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Guitarra:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Violão:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

Pronto ainda há mais uma sala que fica ao ao lado da de música, separada por uma porta, que ainda não sabemos o que fazer com ela. No segundo andar ficam os quartos. O primeiro é o da Chris. Ela não o usa para dormir, mas pronto, é para ter o seu espaço.

**Quarto da Chris:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**O meu**** quarto:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

O quarto do meu ou minha filha ainda não está pronto, pois ainda não sei o seu sexo, mas já tem um grande espaço. Entretanto já tem um quarto de brinquedos que fica ao pé do quarto do bebé que fica à minha frente. Ou seja o meu quarto fica de frente para o do meu filho, e o quarto deste fica ao pé da salinha de brinquedos, depois há mais dois quartos, um para a Rosalie e o Emmett, há pois porque eu troco correspondência com eles, e um para a minha mãe. Há mais um de visitas que fica ao pé do da Chris que fica ao pé de mim. No fundo do corredor fica a biblioteca e o escritório.

**Quarto de brinquedos:**

(Ver links no meu perfil)

Fiz assim, porque nunca se sabe de quê é que os filhinhos gostam.

**Quarto da Rosi e do Emm:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

Para eles, era necessário, ter uma grande cama, um grande espelho, um grande closet, uma tv, e uma secretária, e claro um aparelho de som, depois são só decorações.

**Quarto da Renné:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Quarto de visita:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)(ignorem o pequeno- alomoço)

**Biblioteca:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

**Escritório:**

(Ver link no meu perfil)

E ainda há o sotão, mas esse por enquanto não tem nada.

Bem, agora vou às compras pois a minha barriga começa a crescer, e além disso tenho tarde livre da escola, hoje é quinta. Pedi à Rosi para vir-se encontrar comigo. Claro sem os outros soubessem. Entrei no meu bebée pus-me a caminho.

–Oi Rosi!- cumprimentei mal vi o seu BMW M3 vermelha conversivél

–Oi coisinha mais fofa da tia!- ela disse se ajoelhando para a minha barriga. Revirei os olhos chorosa. Porra de hormônios

–E eu já não conto?- fiz beicinho e ela olhou para mim sorrindente e abrançando-me em seguida

–Tão ciumenta que tu és Bella!

–Não sou ciumenta!- bufei cruzando os braços, ela apenas riu.

–Então deixa essa carinha triste de lado, e vamos às compras. Vamos comprar roupas de grávidas para ti, e roupas de cor neutra para o bebé.- ela mandou e começou a caminhar, eu ri e dei uma pequena corridinha para a apanhar. Compramos praticamente o shopping inteiro, até que tive de parar para ir comer, fomos para a praça de alimentação, e eu comi uma pizza de familia e uma coca. Rosalie olhou para mim assustada.

–Porra Bella! Tens um bebé, ou um batalhão?- não pude deixar de rir, e ela acompanhou.

–Temos de ir andando, preciso que caçes por mim, a Chris foi de viagem, e o sangue que ela me deu já está no fim.- disse alarmada, começava a ter a garganta seca e irritada. Ela olhou para mim assustada.

–Bebes sangue?- ela perguntou

–Não te contei?- estranhei,- É a única forma, de o bebé não beber o meu sangue, por isso é que da primeira vez que me visistaste estava quase a morrer, o bebé ia sugando o meu sangue me deixando fraca e com dores. contei a ela enquanto ela levava todas as compras para o carro.

–Meu deus! Foi a Chris que descobriu que precisavas de sangue.

–Sim, e então como estás tu e o Emm?- perguntei e rezei que para ela me dizer que eles não estavam em lua-de-mel. Ela sorriu, talvez adivinhando o que estava a pensar.

–Bem, mudamo-nos para Paris.- soltei um gritinho surpreso e entusiasmado.

–Paris que sonho! Mas porquê?- perguntei curiosa, ela deu de ombros entristecida.

–Não conseguimos ficar com eles depois do que aconteceu, usamos a desculpa de que queriamos estar felizes, sem pôr o idiota triste.- ela deu de ombros, e eu fiquei um pouco mal, o Edward estava triste?

_*Ora, aprecebeu-se que tu lhe fazes falta, e agora está arrependido.* _– minha mente boa pensou, e senti-me pior.

_*E daí, quem errou foi ele, ele merece muito pior do que uma simples tristezazinha*- _minha mente má pensou com escarnio, e logo concordei com ela, ainda ouvindo as palavras cruéis dele.

_***-SAÍ DA MINHA CASA E DA MINHA VIDA SUA PUTA DE MERDA! EU QUERO QUE TU E ESSE BEBÉ MORRAM!***_

Logo ideias de vingança me passaram pela cabeça, e a minha parte boa, calou-se nesse instante. Por mim eu até aguentava, mas pelo meu bebé, não! Ele não podia ter dito aquilo, para ele.

–Vamos Bellinha, vou-te seguindo.- Rose me sorriu maternalmente. Sorri de volta, se não fosse por ela, pela Chris, pelo Emm, e pelo meu filho, eu não estaria erguida. Estaria no fundo do poço a desejar que me tivessem mesmo morto.

Agora eu sou uma nova pessoa, com um novo futuro, e com uma nova vida. Apenas o que é importante demais no meu passado é que merece um pouco de mim, neste presente. Emmett, Rosalie e a minha mãe. As únicas pessoas do passado que merecem viver comigo nesta vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo a reviews:<strong>

**Auriana cullen : Eu não sei quando posto, especialmente agora que estou de castigo até dia 31 de Dezembro. Eu sei é horrivel! Consegui este bocadinho para vir aqui postar. Beijos **

**brunamarcondes: Thanks! :) Espero que comentes neste também! E espero que tenhas gostado!**

**Beijos**


	4. Arrependimento

**Pov Edward**

Eu não aguento mais isto! A Esme e o Carlisle a mostrarem sempre imensa pena, o Jasper a mostrar um pouco de raiva, e a Alice, apenas a Alice consegue me compreender, ela mostra o mesmo ódio que eu pela Isabella Marie Swan.

O Emmett e a Rosalie, foram-se embora para Paris. A Esme chorou muito, afinal a nossa situação já estava má, mas ela sempre nos amou a todos, e ver os seus filhinhos a irem-se embora, custou-lhe muito.

Os últimos pensamentos deles, é que me deram muita raiva.

_*Ui, agora é que vou poder aproveitar a minha ursinha, sem ter de me preocupar com o Edward*_

_*Oh lá lá! Paris, a cidade do amor e do romance! Vai ser a melhor lua-de-mel de sempre!*_

Sei, que talvez não tenham feito por mal, especialmente o Emm, mas a Rose, não sei, ela mostrou-me claramente que me odiava.

Será que ela é tão egoista, ao ponto de não perceber o que eu sofro? Só a Alice consegue me entender, afinal ela confiava muito naquela puta.

Tocaram à campainha, mas alguém disse que eu me importo? A Esme foi atender, e o cheiro de sangue se intensificou.

–Aju-dem-me.- foi a última coisa que ouvimos, entretanto todos descemos e o Carlisle tentava controlar o Jasper. Até que nos surpreendemos, ele estava a curar-se a si próprio, embora o coração batesse demasiado rápido.

–Larguem-me, eu já estou bem.- o Jasper disse

_–Ele...ele...ele...ele é um meio vampiro!- _Carlisle disse num sussurro, os demais arregalaram os olhos, e eu, eu fiquei estático. Eles existem, meios vampiros existem! Eu só via todos a andarem de um lado para o outro, enquanto eu fixava o meio vampiro à minha frente. Ela, ele, ela, a minha Bella, ela não me traiu, ela, eu, ela, o que eu disse, ela me disse a verdade, e eu duvidei, duvidei do seu amor.

_*-VOCÊS PASSARAM-SE! EU NUNCA FUI MAIS QUE UMA AMIGA DO JACOB, EU AMO O EDWARD, SEMPRE AMEI. NÃO ACREDITO QUE PENSEM ASSIM TANTO MAL SOBRE MIM! NUNCA PENSEI QUE FOSSEM ASSIM!*_

_*-E PIOR SEU MONSTRO, TU DESESJAS-TE A MORTE DO TEU PRÓPRIO FILHO!*_

–Agora sentes-te culpado? Agora, é que acreditas nas palavras dela? Agora que a fizeste sofrer? Pela segunda vez que a abandonaste? E pior, desta vez grávida! Agora é que te arrependes?- o Jazz me disse nadando em raiva, porém a sua voz não saiu mais do que frieza. Ele me magoou muito, porque era verdade, eu fui um monstro.

–Sabes, no inicio eu duvidei, mas depois, depois do que a Rose disse, depois de analizar os sentimentos da Bella até ao momento, e percebi, que ela estava certa, não sabia como, mas sabia que ela não mentira, de alguma forma ela estava grávida de ti.

_*-A forma como ela olha para o Edward é a mesma que eu olho para o Emm.*_

Porra, o Jasper estava a deixar-me cada vez mais culpado. E o pior é que eu sabia que ele estava certo. Mas, também, como é que eu podia adivinhar, sempre vi o desejo que a Alice, a Rose e a Esme, tinham em ser mães, a Esme contentia-se em ser nossa mãe, a Alice fingia que a Bella era sua filha, mas a Rose eu sempre vi o seu desejo em ser mãe. E agora como podia saber que ela estava a contar a verdade? Eu não podia, eu não estou totalmente errado, ou estou?

_*-SAÍ DA MINHA CASA E DA MINHA VIDA SUA PUTA DE MERDA! EU QUERO QUE TU E ESSE BEBÉ MORRAM*_

Eu estou completamente errado. Aquilo que eu disse, foi, foi monstruoso.

Fui rapidamente para o meu quarto e liguei ao Emmett. Eu sabia que eles mantinham contacto com a Bella, vi nos seus email's. Quando o Emmett pensou que ninguém haveria de adivinhar a sua palavra passe, e depois pensou nela. No momento fiquei puto da vida, quando chequei nos email's que eram todos da Bella para eles. Fotos suas e da sua barriga, marcações de encontros, para eles se encontrarem... Liguei e ele não atendeu. Pior mesmo foi o voice mail que ele pôs.

_–Lamento mas se tentou contactar-me por favor não tente novamente, tou a foder a minha mulher e não pretendo parar tão cedo. Se for a Esme ou algum Cullen, eu disse se sentirem a minha falta vejam o Barney! AGORA AU REVOIR!_

Fui até ao seu email, e vi lá ela, o seu sorriso continuava vivo, estava cada vez mais bonita, a sua gravidez lhe dava um brilho invejável. Liguei para o número em que dizia que era o seu novo.

_–Alô?-_uma voz masculina atendeu, fiquei estático na hora, ela tinha arranjado outro! Esqueçeu-me assim tão rápido.

_–Chris.- _perdi o fôlego, se o tivesse claro, era ela, ela minha Bella. -_Chris já te disse para não beberes muito sangue e depois ingerires álcool, não quero saber se o álcool é a única coisa humana que podes ingerir, não podes estar sempre a fazer o mesmo, já viste como fica a tua voz! H-O-R-R-I-V-E-L!-_ela falava com o tal de Chris, como se estivesse a falar para o seu marido.

_–Tá bem, Isa, dás-me o sermão depois, quero ver o que a Rosi comprou para o meu bebé. Agora deixa-me falar com a pessoa que estava ao telefone. Alô? Desculpe a interrompeção. Queria dizer alguma coisa?_

Sim queria dizer muitas coisas, primeira quem é que tu pensas que és para falar que a Bella e o **meu **bebé são teus? Seu filho da puta! Ele está com a minha... minha? Ela não é minha, já não é mais. Arranjou outro, outro homem para com quem ficar.

_–Chris! Voltaste! Quando é que voltaste?- _ouvi a voz da Rosalie, notei que devia ter beijado a sua face, visto que ouvi.

_–Durante a noite-_ me deu uma raiva na hora, o que ele tinha feito com a Bella durante a noite?

_–A tua voz está estranha senhor padre!- _ouvi o Emmeet a falar e ouvi todos a rir, conseguia perfeitamente distinguir a risada melódica da Bella de todos os outros. Desliguei nessa altura. Não queria sofrer mais.

–A culpa não é tua.- Alice me disse reconfortando-me

–Ela tem razão!- Jasper disse e todos nos viramos para ele, até agora ele sempre ficou calado quando o assunto era Bella, nunca mais falou connosco, e penso que só não se foi embora, pela a Alice. Esta ia começar a falar, mas o Jasper impediu.

–A culpa é de todos nós. Eu devia tê-la apoiado mais, e vocês, vocês têm o resto da culpa, humilharam-na e fizeram-na sofrer, ela está certa Edward e Alice, vocês são perfeitos como irmãos, são ambos monstros.- e dito isto foi-se embora, deixando uma Alice muito chorosa e uma Esme e um Carlisle arrependidos e pertubados. Eu, eu sentia-me _morto._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo a reviews:<strong>

**anokas: **Oi! Sê bem vinda e desculpa a demora. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. Fico contente que estejas a gostar da história!

**Slytherins are better**: Oi! Nem me fales nisso! :( Mas o importante é que eu já estou de volta! Compreendo que por vezes sumas, mas espero que voltes mesmo! Espero que neste capitulo tenha conseguido agradar...

**DeniseBelle26: **Oi! Fico contente que tenhas gostado! Não demorarei a postar!

Beijos!

MomoInês


	5. Rennesme and Elisabeth

**Bella' Pov**

Depois do telefonema mais estranho de sempre, fomos para a sala, convivermos.

–Bellinha adorei a sala! Aliás, adorei toda a decoração! Mas onde há o video-game!- perguntou fazendo bico.

–Emmett, o video game está no teu quar... - palhaço! Nem, me deixou acabar a frase!

–AAAAH! Eu amei o quarto! ROSIE!- vi ela revirar os olhos, e as duas, Chris e Rosi, subirem em velocidade vampirica. Claro deixam a pobre humana grávida ir sozinha em velocidade normal. Subi o primeiro degrau, e de repente uma dorzinha apoderou-se de mim. Não liguei e continuei a subir. Mas a dor ficou mais forte, e não contive a dar um gemido de dor, o que trouxe todos os vampiros da casa a pararem ao pé de mim.

–OMG! O BEBÉ VAI NASCER APENAS COM UM MÊS!- o Emmett gritou desesperado a correr de um lado para o outro.

–EMMETT SUA ANTA! O BEBÉ TEM TRÊS MESES!- gritou a Chris indo atrás do Emmett que já estava a ligar para o hospital, apenas a Rosi, ficou a acalmar-me.

–Respira assim.- disse me mostrando como fazer, eu ainda não sabia, pensava que o bebé nascia dentro de seis meses, oito no máximo. Fiz como ela me mandava.

–Agora relaxa, vamos.- tentei relaxar, mas a dor vinha mais forte, ela fez qualquer coisa nas minhas costas que fez a dor passar por momentos dando a possibilidade de ela me pegar e me por no carro a caminho do hospital, enquanto sentia que as águas rebentavam.

Vi de relance o Emm e a Chris trocarem olhares e ambos irem buscar alguma coisa no andar de cima, e depois de o Emm estar sentado ao pé da Rosi, e a Chris ao pé de mim, me dando possibilidade de deitar a minha cabeça nas suas pernas. Ela sussurrou-me coisas calmantes, enquanto a Rosi me mandava continuar a respirar como ela me ensinou. O Emm dizia piadas, me desconcentrando um pouco da dor que estava a sentir.

Chegamos ao hospital em tempo recorde, claro com a Rosi a conduzir... entramos e o casalinho foi até à recpeção, me deixando com a Chris.

–Vamos minha querida, respira como a Rose ensinou.

Derepente só ouvi um baque, e todos a olharem assustados para a loira à minha frente que estava capaz de assassinar a rececionista. Esta arregalou os olhos, e começou a chamar um médico. Este veio imediatamente, me pondo numa cadeira de rodas.

–As contrapções vão de quanto em quanto tempo?- o médico perguntou

–De 4 em 4 minutos!- todos responderam automaticamente, me surpreendi, antes de gemer denovo. Estamos na sala de parto onde eu estava deitada numa cama. O Emmett se fosse possivel, estaria desmaiado! A Chris se fosse possivel estaria a chorar, e apenas a Rosi estava tão contente como eu. Como se fosse ela a ter o filho em vez de mim. Imitava tudo o que eu fazia, e por vezes isso me fazia rir.

–A dilatação está em 8 cm, temos de esperar que esteja pelo menos nos 10.- o médico disse

–Rosi...- pedi com a voz sofrega.

–O quê?- ela perguntou confusa, porém sem deixar de sorrir.

–Dá aí uns saltinhos por mim, vai!- pedi e ela riu fazendo o que pedi. O Ursão gravava tudo.

–Está completa!- o médico disse me dando instruções do que devia fazer a seguir. A Chris teve de ir embora, porque embora fosse forte, estava emotiva demais, e tinha medo de não aguentar com o sangue.

Inspirei umas dez vezes, fazendo força.

–Que isso Bellinha, não tem força não?- Emm perguntou me fazendo rir, e ao médico olhar feio para ele. Rosi fulminou-o explicando que eu tinha de fazer força, e que ao rir, perdia toda ela. Ele se desculpou com o olhar, e eu voltei ao trabalho.

Depois de o que me pareceu horas, o bebé saiu, e eu tentei fechar as pernas, mas o médico não deixou, com um sorriso disse.

–Falta o outro. - arregalei os olhos, tinha dois filhos! Senti-me chorar e voltei a fazer força. Ouvi um choro, e depois outro logo a seguir. A enfermeira fez umas massagens na minha barriga alegando que era para ajudar a plancenta a se desprender do útero. Depois me entregou as minhas filinhas já limpas, e a Chris voltou a entrar sorrindo.

–Parabéns, como lhes vais chamar?- o médico, que só agora notei que era o doutor Josh, o meu médico, me perguntou, sorri-lhe, e depois me virei para a Rosi e o Emm.

–A mais velha, será Elisabeth Rosemett Swan Brown.- vi os dois arregalarem os olhos e sorrirem emocionados. - Vocês serão os padrinhos dela. - declarei e a Rosi pegou-a com os olhos marejados, e uma lágrima caiu pela face de marmore dela. Nós todos nos surpreendemos, ainda mais ela, mas sorriu embalando a minha menina.

–E esta se chamará Rennesme Carlie Swan Brown. E tu Chris serás a sua madrinha. - disse e ela sorriu pegando-a também. O Emm desligou a camera, me abrançando.

–Obrigado Bellinha. Fizeste a minha Rosie tão feliz. - ele me agradeceu olhando para ela, que incrivelmente continuava a chorar, a minha Elisabeth se aninou a ela.

–Eu sei que estão felizes com a minha escolha, mas podem-me devolver as minhas filhas!- reclamei fazendo bico. Todos cairam na gargalhada, e as minhas filhas começaram a chorar. A Rosi mandou os dois homens (Emm e Josh) saírem, para eu poder amamentá-las. Quando estavam ambas satisfeitas, olhei para ambas. Eram tão diferentes. A Elisabeth tinha os cabelos marrons como os meus, enquanto que a Rennesme tinha os cabelos tom de cobre como os do Edward. A pele da Elisabeth era muito mais branquinha do que a da Rennesme. E ambas mantinham os seus olhos fechados. Infelizmente depois tiveram de me separar delas, para elas irem para a encubadora, visto que tinham apenas oito meses de idade. Mentira elas tinham 3, mas todos pensavam que tinham oito...

Seis horas depois a enfermeira disse para me levantar e ir tomar um duche, e se precisava de ajuda. Rosi negou, dizendo que ela mesma me ajudava. Emmett e Chris foram admirar as minhas filhas.

–Mal acredito que tenho DUAS filhas Rosi!- exclamei feliz enquanto ela me lavava o cabelo com o meu shampo de morango.

–Eu não acredito que me tornaste madrinha da Liz.- olhei feio para ela.- Que é! Puseste-lhes nomes muito compridos, e como estava a dizer, não acredito, e ainda mais que lhe juntaste o meu nome e o do Emm! Obrigada!- ela me agradeceu feliz. Ela parecia tão feliz, me tratava como a sua irmãzinha mais nova, e eu gostava muito disso. Ela parecia tão diferente da antiga Rosalie, que me mostrava despreso.

–Rosi, porque é que antes não gostavas de mim?- não me contive e perguntei, ela parou um pouco de esfregar o meu cabelo, e suspirou.

–Eu sempre gostei de ti Bella, só que te achava imatura e ingénua, queres te tornar imortal, desistires da tua vida, e de todos os anos de vida, todos deviam nascer, viver e morrer, mas nós vampiros somos aberrações que não pode ter filhos, e que só serve para ser visto.- ela já chorava e eu abraçei-a pondo-a comigo no duche. Ela gargalhou. -É bom que tenhas consciência que as minhas roupas estão molhadas, e vais ter de pagar por isso.- eu sorri. Acabamos de tomar banho juntas, e ela tentou usar as minhas coisas, pondo um cinto nas grandes calças e uma blusa que lhe ficava enorme, e antes eu usava o mesmo que ela. Fiz bico.

–Agora percebi o quão gorda eu estou.

–E com duas filhas lindas!- ela sorriu e eu também mais alegre, não trocava magresa nenhuma por aquelas duas anjos. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não havia concordado comigo.

Fomos para casa, depois de ouvir a recomendações do médico.

–Rose como é que tu conseguiste chorar?- Chris perguntou já na sala, enquanto eu embalava a Nessie, apelido dado pelo Emm, e a Rosi a Liz.

–Não sei, acho que foi emoção a mais, para o meu corpo de vampira aguentar, e por isso transformou-se em lágrimas. - ela sorriu para a pequena Liz que agarrou os seus cabelos loiros. Emmett sorriu muito satisfeito, acho que nunca vi um sorriso tão grande na cara dele. Nessie aninhou-se a mim, sorrindo, sorri também.

–E a ti Bella? Por que é que te decidiste pelo apelido Brown?- Chris me perguntou e senti todos os olhares postos em mim, corei de vergonha.

–Foi porque...- respirei fundo antes de continuar.- Vão achar uma estupidez, mas foi porque aprendi a dar valor aos meus olhos.- suspirei baixando a cabeça.

–Por eles serem os únicos com tom de chocolate? É que à castanhos que são com o tom de tronco de árvore!- Emm disse e eu ri.

–Okay, mas agora porque os nomes delas assim? Rennesme, Carlie, Rosemett, Elisabeth?- Chris perguntou confusa. Dei de ombros.

–Rennesme, por causa da minha mãe Renné e da Esme, que apesar do que disse antes fora como uma mãe para mim. Carlie, por causa de Charlie e de Carlisle, Elisabeth, por ter sido a mãe do Edward, e achei que fosse bom homenagiá-la também. Rosemett, para homenagiar a Rose e o Emmett, que nunca me abandonaram. Todos me abraçaram, com cuidado por causa das minhas filhas que estavam ao meu colo.

* * *

><p><strong>DeniseBelle26 - <strong>Oi! Ainda não é neste capitulo que eles se reencontram, mas não te preocupes, que a Bella não os vai perdoar assim tão rápido, e não é a única!


	6. Acidente

Bella estava sozinha em casa com as suas filhas. Rosalie e Emmett voltaram a Forks, a pedido da Esme e Chris havia ido ajudar outra humana que se encontrava muito mal.

–Nessie e Liz, parem! Vocês sabem que não podem correr em casa, sem a minha autorização!- Bella repreendia, enquanto as suas filhas riam.

–Mamãe! Tenho fome!- Liz disse fazendo bico. Bella pegou-a ao colo, mas ela negou.

–Não mamãe! Quelo sangue. - Bella foi até à cozinha com Nessie em seu encalço. Esta pediu colo, e Bella pôs Elisabeth no chão, esta emburrou.

–Liz! Anjo sabes que a tua irmã é mais nova, não sabe falar e a sua forma vampirica é a mais fraca. Enquanto que tu sabes falar um pouco errado, e és muitoooo mais forte, visto que a tua parte humana é a mais fraca. - a mãe explicou sorrindo, procurando pelas bolsas de sangue. Porém não encontrou, e logo ficou preocupada.

–Ma-mãe, doí... - Liz pediu com a voz falha enquanto as suas mãozinhas apertavam levemente a sua garganta.

–Bebé, tem calma, sustenta a respiração o máximo que puderes. Vai caçar, atrás da cerca. - Bella disse preocupada. Correu escada acima, pondo a Nessie no seu berço, com medo de um descontrolo da sua outra filha.

–Nessie, fica aqui um pouquinho a brincar. Não saias daqui por nada deste mundo, a mamãe já volta. - Bella disse ainda mais preocupada. Estava sem sangue, tinha de deixar uma das suas filhas sozinha em casa, sem proteção, enquanto a outra estava cheia de sede, mas tinha medo de que ela não fosse capaz de caçar sozinha. E logo hoje, que todos os vampiros tinham tido alguma coisa para fazer.

Correu para a cerca, e pulou-a. Gritou o nome da filha, caminhando adentro da pequena floresta.

–AAAAAAH!- gritou antes de ser antigida por um animal selvagem.

–MAMÃE!- Liz lutou com o animal, ganhando e bebendo o seu sangue. Ainda estava com sede, muita sede, mas tinha de tratar da sua mãe. Sustentou a respiração o mais que pode, e levou-a para casa, Nessie desceu tropeçando um pouco, e por muito que não tivesse com sede, não se controlou indo para cima da mãe. Liz impediu e com um ataque, a irmã voltou a si, começando a chorar, tanto de dor, como de arrependimento de ter quase atacado a mãe. Esta estava a perder muito sangue, porque o animal havia arranhado todo o seu peito. Liz tentava ficar longe, enquanto dava as ligaduras para a Rennesme pôr. Mas não aguentou mais a respiração, tendo de o fazer. O cheiro do sangue logo entrou pelas suas narinas, e ela sem se aguentar atacou o pescoço da sua mãe.

–Ah!- ambas suspiraram, uma de dor, e outra de arrependimento e de alivio pela sua sede ter sido extinta.

–Mamãe!- ela chamou chorando, seu choro se intenficou e se juntou ao da irmã.

–Me... Perdoa. - soluçou, pegando sua mãe ao colo e pondo-a na sua cama.


	7. Pedido

Bella acabara de acordar, sentia-se tonta e sentou-se. Reparou que estava no seu quarto, e estranhou ao ver ali as suas duas filhas aconchegadas num cobertor, no segundo andar do quarto e não na sua cama.

Derepente sentiu um forte formigueiro que começou da ponta dos pés e das mãos e foi subindo. Parecia que ardia toda a sua pele, não conseguindo evitar gemeu de dor bem baixinho, pois não queria assustar as suas crias.

O ardor continuou, como fogo que se alastrava em todo o seu corpo, e seu coração estava bastante acelarado, era como se o seu peito voasse e arrasta-se o resto do corpo atrás. Por fim caiu na cama, como se tratasse de um anjo que perdera as suas asas. Porém não foi isso que aconteceu, e Bella soube assim que notou que a sua garganta ardia e seus batimentos cardiacos haviam desaparecido.

–Oh não...- exclamou apavoradamente baixinho. - Não, não! Isto não está a acontecer... não... não!

–Bella, tem calma.- ouviu Emmett do andar de baixo, e logo o viu entrando no seu quarto.

–Emmett... por favor não...- Bella choramingou, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu. Ele olhou com pena para ela, e Bella logo viu ali a sua confirmação. Ela era uma vampira.

–Mas como?- perguntou surpreendida, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de que fora atacada por um animal selvagem.

–A Lizzie não aguentou o cheiro e te transformou...- ele murmurou, mas claro que a Bella ouviu. Olhou de relance para cima, e pode ver claramente e com todos os detalhes os corpos das filhas. Rennesme dormia calmamente e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mas a Elisabeth tinha o semblante preocupado e remexia-se inquieta. O seu rosto marmore estava manchado por pequenas marcas de que ela havia chorado muito. Murmurava 'Desculpa mamãe, por favor fica bem...', como se fosse um mantra. Bella sentiu tanta pena e preocupação que num salto estava ao pé da sua filhinha mais velha, e aconchegou-a no seu colo. O ardor que sentia na sua garganta foi ficando cada vez maior e a fome aumentou. Saltou até à sua cama e deitou-a lá. Emmett prevendo o pior agarrou na Bella e saltou pela janela, esta soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

–Vamos Bella. Vou-te ensinar a caçar.- Emmett disse e deu um sorrizinho estranho que fez Bella arrepiar-se.

–Tem calma... começamos ass BELLA!- ele gritou ao ver a sua amiga ser atirada contra um árvore, e essa mesma árvore cair.

–Ai...- Bella gemeu pondo a mão na cabeça, olhou para a frente e viu um lindo urso pardo. - Desde quando é que existem ursos aqui!- perguntou estupefactada, Emmett encolheu os ombros.

–Bella defende-te.- ele mandou, e ela pôs-se em posição de ataque. Lutaram e Bella venceu depois de ter sido atirada duas vezes ao chão. Bebeu o sangue e sentiu-se um pouco melhor, logo voltou a lutar com mais animais na companhia do Emmett e lavaram-se no lago. Voltaram rapidamente para casa, e sentaram-se na sala a ver um filme.

–Porque voltaste?- ela perguntou curiosa.

–A Liz ligou para a Rosie desesperada e fui eu que atendi. Vim logo para aqui, enquanto ela inventava uma desculpa. Sabes que ela é melhor a esconder os pensamentos do Edward.- ele disse sorrindo. Bella sorriu de volta e ficaram a jogar conversa fora, até que Emmett foi caçar outra vez para pôr sangue nas bolsas.

Bella subiu para o seu quarto, e encontrou as meninas como havia deixado. Rennesme ainda estava lá encima, e Bella pô-la na cama juntamente com a Elisabeth. Ambas se aninaram à mãe o que a deixou muito feliz. Ainda tinha um pequeno ardor, mas não era nada insopurtável e além disso seria incapaz de magoar as suas filhas.

Emmett voltou pouco tempo depois e sorriu para a imagem que tinha à sua frente, num segundo foi ao seu quarto e voltou ao da Bella com uma máquina fotográfica e tirou a foto em que ambas estavam agarradas à mãe e ela olhava e sorria carinhosamente para as duas enquanto fazia cafuné nelas.

–Vocês são lindas juntas. - ele comentou baixinho para não acordar as sobrinhas e aproximou-se da cama onde estavam, retirou duma bolsa dois objectos cobertos por um papel de embrulho. Bella franziu o sobrolho curiosa e surpreendida. Ele entregou-lhe ambos os objectos sorrindo como uma criança que espera ansiosamente que tenha feito algo certo. Bella retriubiu o sorriso e pegou nos objectos. Retirou rapidamente o papel de embrulho e olhou admirada para o c.d. e o album de fotos que recebera.

–O c.d. contém o video do nascimento delas e o album de fotos... bem toma estas fotos que já tirei.

Bella olhou para a mão estendida do Emmett e pegou nas seis fotos que ele lhe dava.

Na primeira foto estava a Bella, a Rose e a Liz sentadas no baloiço, na segunda foto estava a Rennesme, a Elisabeth, a Chris, a Rose e o Emmett a caçar um leão da montanha, na terceira estava a Bella a amamentar as duas meninas. Na quarta estavam todos na piscina menos a Renné. Na quinta estavam o Emmett e a Liz a jogar video-game, e na última estavam Renné e as netas a abrirem presentes que a avó lhes deu.

–E ainda há esta.- ele lha entregou e Bella sorriu, era a foto que ele havia tirado há poucos minutos.

–Obrigada Emmett. Agradeço mesmo muito. - Bella agradeceu emocionada. -Foi o melhor presente que recebi. -ele sorriu contente e abraçou-a muito forte.

–Emmett preciso de ar!- Bella reclamou e ambos riram.

–Bom dia meninas! - Bella disse beijando as bochechas delas. Estas sorriram e reviraram-se na cama, mas não acordaram. Bella sorriu e começou a fazer cócegas nelas. Elas começaram a rir muito, e a contorcerem-se de tanto rir. Mas depois olharam com medo para a mãe, e ao verem ali sorrindo para elas, não conseguiram evitar chorar.

–MAMÃE!

–Oi meus anjinhos. - elas atiraram-se para o colo dela e a Bella agarrou-as rodopiando. Emmett riu tirando outra fotografia.

–Mamãe me perdoe.- Liz pediu ainda chorando e Nessie abanou a cabeça também a chorar.

Bella abraçou as suas filhas ficando com os olhos muito húmidos e sussurrou "Não há nada o que perdoar, eu amo-vos sempre e para sempre". E ali abraçadas selaram um novo caminho.

–Bem, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço que eu depois vou sair com o Josh...- Bella comentou um pouco constrangida e se ainda fosse humana estaria corada.

–Vai demorar eu acostumar-me sem te ver corar ou cair tsc tsc.- Emmett comentou fazendo as sobrinhas rirem e Bella bufar.

–Meu deus, há 6 meses que namoram e ele ainda não te pediu em casamento? - Liz comentou e Bella revirou os olhos.

–Elisabeth, minha vida amorosa não é da tua conta!- ela rosnou e todos riram. - Ai meu deus! Como é que lhe vou explicar esta palidez! - Emmett agarrou nos braços dela e analizou-a enquanto as meninas comiam olhando para eles. Por fim ele sorriu.

–Até que não estás muito diferente!- ele cantarolou e foi parar ao outro lado da sala.

–Anormal!- rugiu ela, enquanto as meninas se contorciam a rir, Emmett tocava na cabeça a ver se tinha alguma concusão e Bella continuava a reclamar.

–Esqueci que te treinei ontem...-ele comentou sorrindo traquina. Liz e Bella reviraram os olhos e Nessie continuava a rir.

Quando acabaram de comer foram com a mãe ao seu quarto para 'ajudarem' a escolher alguma roupa.

–Ah mãe! Você está gata!– Liz comentou

–Elisabeth!- repreendeu a Bella, Liz fez uma careta.

–Que foi filha?- Bella perguntou se ajoelhando e pegando nas mãos dela.

–Tenho de concordar com o Dindo, realmente vai demorar algum tempo para me acostumar a não te ver corar!- ela disse totalmente séria, e a mãe bufou, Nessie desatou a rir assim como o Emmett que assistia ao Barney na Tv da sala.

De repente tocaram à campainha, e Bella foi atender sorrindo.

–Olá Josh! -ela cumprimentou contente.

–Oi Bell.- ele sorriu, e ela retribuiu, ficaram presos na sua bolha até que Liz se intrometeu.

–Então vão se beijar ou não?- ela perguntou subindo de seguida a escada não dando tempo de a Bella a repreender.

–EMMETT! OLHA O QUE TU ENSINAS PARA A MINHA FILHA! - ela gritou e começou a bater nele que lá se ia defendendo. Josh olhava para a sua namorada sorridente, era bom vê-la contente depois de tanto tempo.

–Amor...- ele sussurrou e Bella estacou no lugar, tentou conter um soluço e pôs um sorriso na cara. Emmett olhou com pena para ela, sabia como a Bella sofria cada vez que ouvia essa palavra. Mesmo depois de tentar se reconstruir com as suas filhas foi muito dificil deixar Josh entrar na sua vida. E ainda havia pequenas coisas que a lembravam de como sofrera.

–Vamos meu salvador!- ela exclamou e Josh ampliou o seu sorriso.

–Emmett por favor toma conta das crianças, leva-as a um parque sei lá...

–Entendido chefe!- ele bateu continência fazendo o casal rir.

–Meninas! Venham cá.- Bella gritou, e logo as suas filhas correram até ela.

–Adeus mamãe, bom almoço. Volta logo! - Nessie disse, e todos olharam absortos para ela.

–OOOOH! O meu bebé falou! Vem cá minha princesinha!- Bella pegou nela ao colo e Liz fez bico. Josh abraçou Bella por detrás, e os dois sorriram um para o outro e depois para a pequena ruiva.

Até que Josh soltou a Bella e foi até à Liz e fez cócegas, sussurrando "Não fiques ciumenta, também és o meu bebé", ele não sabia que os outros conseguiam ouvir, por isso achou que os sorrisos amavéis, eram para a Liz.

–Podemos ir?- perguntou incerto

–Claro que sim. - Bella beijou as suas filhas e Josh fez o mesmo, depois Emmett foi ter com a Bella e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, que fez o sorriso de Bella ampliar-se muito, e Josh ficar intrigado.

Foram até ao carro dele, que gentilmente abriu a porta para a Bella.

–Que cavalheiro.- comentou ela

–Obrigado, é um prazer servi-la madame. -ele sorriu entrando no jogo.

Foram conversando amenidades até ao restaurante. Isabella abriu a boca espantada com o requinte do lugar.

–Meu deus!

–Fico contente se te fiz ficar surpreendida.

–OMG! Surpreendida? Tou sem palavras mesmo!

–Então vamos, pôs tenho algo muito importante para te dizer.- ele sorriu abrindo de novo a porta para ela. Esta sorriu um pouco triste se relembrando do passado.

Depois do almoço, mas antes da conta chegar, Josh levantou-se e ajoelhou-se perante a Bella. Esta se surpreendeu, e todo o restaurante ficou em silêncio à espera do pedido.

–Bella, antes de te conheçer, achava que tinha a vida perfeita, mas depois eu vi-te, fui o teu médico, mas também fui o teu confidente. Vi a como te magoaram, mas vi também que tu nunca irias desistir de ser feliz. Tu reargeste-te da forma mais gloriosa que alguém podia imaginar. Sempre foste forte, mesmo quando estavas fraca. Eu gostaria de ter a honra de ter essa mulher a meu lado. Por isso minha Bella aceitarias ser minha esposa?- ele discursou, abrindo uma pequena caixa com um anel de noivado lá dentro. Bella olhou para ele com os olhos húmidos e timidamente sorriu acenando. Este sorriu-lhe totalmente contente pondo-lhe o anel no seu dedo anelar da mão direita. Todo o restaurante explodiu em palmas e assobios.

–Por muito que eu queira ficar a festejar, temos de ir trabalhar não é verdade? - Josh sorriu um pouco enrusbecido por tar a pedir à sua noiva que fosse trabalhar depois de ter sido noivada, esta fingiu não ter percebido o constrangimento do noivo e concordou.

Ambos foram para o hospital onde trocaram de roupas.

–Sabias que vamos receber dois novos médicos nas áreas de pediatria e de cirugia.

–Sim meu amor, já me tinhas contado.- Bella sorriu abotoando os botões da bata dele. Este sorriu com o gesto e ambos foram trabalhar. Foram em direções opostas, mas subitamente Josh parou se lembrando de algo, e voltou para trás correndo para perguntar alguma coisa à mulher morena que se encontrava quase no elevador.

–BELLA! -esta virou-se surpreendida pelo grito, e amenizou sua expressão, ao ser beijada pelo seu noivo.

–Eu te amo.

–Eu também. -ela disse, e os olhos dele ficaram um pouco tristes, Bella notou e desejou poder se matar, por ser a causa da tristeza dele.

_'Porque não consigo dizer 'eu te amo'. Que raiva!' _–pensou irritada consigo própria, por não conseguir dizer três palavrinhas que fariam aquele homem tão feliz.

–Queria te perguntar uma coisa.- ele informou

–O quê?- ela perguntou desconfiada.

–O que é que o Emmett te disse quando estávamos a ir embora?- ele perguntou um pouco rispido.

–Não me digas que continuas com esses ciúmes bobos do Emmett! Tu sabes que ele é só meu amigo, é como um irmão para mim. E além disso é casado com a Rosalie! COM A ROSALIE! - respondeu rispida. Desde do inicio do namoro que ele tinha ciúmes do Emmett, e isso foi motivo de discussão desde sempre.

–Eu só quero que me digas o que ele te disse. - ele ordenou impaciente.

–Que estavas aprovado, mas olha que eu já não tenho a certeza disso.- ela respondeu fria e deu de costas.

–Bella, não por favor, amor. Eu juro nunca ter mais ciúmes do Emmett, mas por favor não fiques chateada comigo. -ele lhe implorou e ela acabou por aceitar, beijando-se calmamente. Depois disso cada um foi para seu respectivo sector.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! Tanto tempo não é! :**

**Bem lamento muito pela demora e amanhã posto de novo! JURO!**

**Enfim o que acharam deste capitulo! E do Josh?**

**Nathalia White - Amanhã posto! Fico muito contente por estares a gostar!**

**Oneesama - Upps! Demorei muito tempo _outra vez_... Desculpa mesmo! Posto amanhã _promess!_**

**DeniseBelle26 - Relaxa! Como já pudeste ver ela é resistente e ainda por cima consegue comer comida humana... que proesa, hein!**

**Beijos a todos!**


	8. Volturi

–Meninas, vamos ao parque. Já estão prontas?- Emmett perguntou enquanto punha comida num cesto. De repente sentiu uns braços a abraçá-lo. Não precisou de se virar para saber quem era, conhecia aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar, mesmo que passessem anos. Sorriu com aquele sorriso de covinhas que a sua ursinha tanto amava.

–Não devias estar em Forks?- perguntou

–Não aguentei as saudades... - sussurrou beijando o pescoço dele.

–Rosie... - gemeu e ela sorriu beijando os ombros dele. Ela largou-o e foi ter com as meninas para as arranjar, porque apesar de tudo ia fazer mau tempo.

(Roupa: cgi/set?id=39750655)

–Vamos! - eles se puseram a caminho, fizeram o piquenique a meio de piadas, mas as três mulheres não apreciaram muito a chuva nos seus cabelos. Os dois supostos adultos foram comprar gelados a pedido das sobrinhas, depois de elas implorarem, mas ficaram-se pelos arbustos fazendo amor, enquanto que as meninas foram jogar à apanhada.

E foi aí que os problemas começaram a surgir.

–Nessie!- Liz gritou ao vê-la bater num homem encapuzado.

–Oh me desculpe! Foi sem intenção. - Rennesme se desculpou mas assustou-se ao ver os seus olhos vermelhos. Estava um dia de tempestade e eram poucas as pessoas que se encontravam na rua.

–Não faz mal pequena. - ele lhe respondeu se baixando para ficar ao mesmo nivel que ela. Entretanto Elizabeth se pôs ao lado da irmã e olhou friamente para o homem.

–Hmm irmã protectora a tua. - ele disse zombeteiro.

–É melhor ter cuidado, pois não sabe o quanto eu posso ser má.- ela lhe respondeu fria, e ele olhou-a divertido. Os restantes olhavam para ela admirados, nunca ninguém, e muito menos uma criança havia falado assim com ele, e pior eles sabiam que ela não tinha medo.

–Liz, lembra-te sobre o que a mamãe disse. - Nessie disse desconsolada, e Liz revirou os olhos.

–Liz... É dimutivo de quê?- ele perguntou fingindo-se de simpático, ela sorriu misteriosa.

–Vá à merda. - respondeu e ele olhou-a irritado.

–Jane. - ele chamou-a e ela tentou torturá-la com a mente, porém não conseguiu e olhou espantada para o primeiro homem.

–Ela é imune. Isto só me aconteceu com a humana. - ela disse, e Aro olhou para a Rennesme e depois para a Elizabeth. Porém fixou-se nos cabelos tom de bronze da primeira menina e nos olhos cor de chocolate dela.

–Tu és filha dela e do vampiro. - ele concluiu e todos olharam para ela. Rennesme sentiu-se corar e Liz revirou os olhos.

–É o que dá ter os mesmos olhos invulgares da mãe, e os cabelos invulgares do idiota do doador de esperma. - ela suspirou fingindo-se de entendiada. - Toda a gente descobre logo de quem és filha. -ela abanou a cabeça. E os Volturi olharam espantados para ela.

–No entanto tu, apenas tens os cabelos cor marrom da humana e os olhos verdes de quando o Edward era humano. Mas a tua personalidade impressiona-me. Não tem nada a ver com a da Bella ou do Edward.- Aro disse directamente para Liz que revirou os seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

–Pois, eu não sei quem esse tal de Edward é. - mentiu - Mas a minha personalidade vem de mim e só de mim. - ela disse. Aro sorriu

–Quais serão os seus poderes?- Marcus perguntou curioso. Liz sorriu maldosamente.

–Porque não vêm descobrir?- ela sorriu maldosamente e Demetri avançou nela.

Esta desviou e ficou invisivel, surpreendendo todos.

_*Nessie vai-te embora, AGORA!*-_ Liz gritou por pensamento e Nessie começou a correr em direcção ao hospital, onde a sua mãe trabalhava.

[...]

–Oi, Josh. Porque me chamaste?- perguntou a Bella entrando no gabinete do seu noivo. Estacou ao ver quem estava dentro da sala, e todos olharam para ela em choque.

–Bells, amor, vem conheçer os Cullen. - Josh foi até ela, ignorando os olhares de choque dos Cullen. Beijou os seus lábios carinhosamente, o que permitiu fazer ela esquecer a presença de todos.

–Josh...

–MAMÃE!- ouviram todos um grito, e a Bella perdeu uma batida, se tivesse coração, e correu para fora do gabinete e abraçou o pequeno corpo que soluçava descontroladamente.

–Mamãe! Eu não ti-tive culpa, ela defen-fendeu-me e ele atacou-a! Por favor, venham!- ela pediu desesperada.

–Josh, fica aí com a Rennesme, e tenta acalmá-la. - Bella entregou a pequena cobrindo os seus cabelos, para que ninguém os visse.

–Bella o que é que se passa?- Esme perguntou, mas Bella ignorou.

Correu até ao parque e estacou ao ver Emmett, Rosalie e a Liz a lutarem contra alguns vampiros, o pior é que ela se lembrava deles, eles estavam a lutar contra os Volturi.

–PAREM! - rosnou e todos olharam para a Bella que mantinha os olhos vermelhos e os dentes à mostra. A pequena correu para os braços de sua mãe que a apanhou, Liz descansou a sua cabeça no seu ombro, estava exausta por ter ficado tanto tempo a lutar, e ainda por cima a usar os seus poderes.

_*Não me voltes a preocupar desse jeito. Já te disse que não quero que brigues com as pessoas e muito menos com eles*_

_*Quem são eles mamãe?*_

_*Os Volturi*_

Liz estacou no lugar depois da mãe lhe ter dito isso, ela sabia que eles eram os reis dos vampiros e que nunca se deveria meter numa confusão com eles. Mas eles é que começaram a ameaçar a sua irmãzinha.

Além disso, para quê é que lhe tinham ensinado a usar os seus poderes e a lutar, se depois tinha de ficar quietinha?

_Flashback:_

_–_Emmett tens a certeza que é necessário ensinar-lhes a lutar?

–Bella elas vão precisar de se defender. - Rosi disse-lhe explicando o óbvio.

–Além disso, quero mesmo muito saber quais são os seus poderes!- Emmett exclamou entusiasmado. Rosalie e Chris reviraram os olhos, e as pequenas olhavam para todo o lado admiradas.

–Emmett! Como podes ter tanta certeza de que elas têm poderes?- Bella perguntou temendo a resposta. Emmett revirou os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

–Bella, elas são tuas filhas e do cabeçudo.

–Fixe!- disse entendiada

–Meninas, vamos aprender a lutar!- Emmett exclamou entusiasmado

–Yes!- Liz disse e saltou bem alto.

–Vês! Ela está contente. - Emmett disse para Bella, mas Nessie estragou tudo ao vir para ao pé da mãe a chorar.

–Vês! Ela não está contente. - Bellha retruquiu e ele deu de ombros.

Depois de uns minutos de conversa ambas estavam prontas.

Ficaram horas a treinar enquanto Chris foi fazer um lanche.

No final Nessie estava exausta e Liz entusiasmada, um pouco cansada mas ainda queria lutar.

–Essa é das minhas!- Emmett disse contente e Bella estacou.

–Meninas, está na hora de saber que vocês como sabem são especiais, e que provavelmente têm dons. Mas...

_*SECA!*_– Liz pensou

_*Liz deves ouvir a mamãe!*_– Nessie respondeu-lhe

–Nunca devem lutar con...

–ESPERA! - gritaram as duas crianças abismadas. Só agora de deram conta que haviam falado por pensamento

–O que foi? - todos perguntaram surpreendidos, e depois das meninas terem contado o que se passou mais surpresos ficaram

–QUE FIXE! - Emmett gritou e Bella fulminou-o

–Bella isto é super fixe! Elas conseguem comunicar-se por pensamento!

_*Será que tem haver com o poder do Edward?*- _Rosalie

–Quem é o Edward? - Nessie perguntou

–Como é que tu sabes o nome dele? - Chris perguntou e Liz olhou estranhamente para a irmã.

–Eu ouvi a Rosalie a dizer isso. Não ouviram?- Nessie perguntou temerosa.

–OMG! Ela lê pensamentos! - Emmett disse o óbvio.

–Mas eu não.- Liz disse aborrecida, e sentou-se numa pedra.

–Oh meu amor. Se calhar tens outro dom.- Bella disse confortando a filha que deu de ombros.

_*Pois talvez*_– ela disse por pensamento à sua mãe que riu

–Qual é a piada mãe!

–Tu comunicaste por pensamento, eu ouvi-te. - Liz sorriu e começou a pular!

–Eba!

–Já percebi! Elas não falam por pensamento uma com a outra! A Liz pensou e a Nessie ouviu, e como tavam juntas ela pode responder. - Chris explicou.

Continuaram a treinar, e depois de muitos sermões vindo da Bella, as meninas já estavam mais que aptas, até porque graças a terem de aprender a caçar, sabiam mais ou menos como lutar.

Depois de os adultos subirem, Liz agarrou na irmã e pularam a cerca, indo para a floresta.

_*LIZ O QUE É QUE SE PASSA*_

_*Eu acho que tenho outro poder*_

_*Se é o de correr, eu também tenho e todos os outros vampiros*_

_*Não parva! Eu acho que consigo ficar invisivel*_

Nessie não respondeu, a irmã estava a levar-lhe para um sitio um pouco sombrio, e estava a começar a preocupar-se. Estaria a sua irmã a ficar louca. Pouco tempo depois, Liz parou e pôs a Nessie no chão, esta calambeou um pouco e sentou-se no chão, com um semblante preocupado.

–Nessie...- chamou Liz obtendo a atenção da irmã. - Ataca-me.- pediu, Nessie olhou para ela confusa

–Nessie fa-lo agora.- Nessie abanou a cabeça cada vez mais preocupada, acabou por faze-lo, correndo na sua direção, Liz saltou por cima dela, e ficou de facto invisivel. Nessie ficou pasmada e bateu numa arvore. Liz começou a rir, mas a Nessie não a ouvia.

–Au... Liz! Liz onde estás!- Liz ficou atrás dela e disse-lhe isso. -Liz! Liz! Não me deixes sozinha!- pediu a irmã a chorar, Liz desesperou-se e começou a gritar que estava mesmo ao lado dela, Nessie passou as mãos pelo ar, e não encontrado nada, soluçou com medo.

Uns animais selvagens que ali se encontravam, aproximaram-se percebendo o medo e o desespero da menina ruiva, e esta prendeu a respiração ao ver um lobo atacá-la.

Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver ele a cair como se alguém lhe batesse. Os lobos fugiram com medo, e Liz finalmente conseguiu ficar visivel.

Nessie abraçou-a, e pediu para nunca mais ela lhe fazer tal coisa, ficou surpreendida quando a irmã contou que sempre estivera ao lado dela, só que esta nem conseguia ouvi-la nem se aperceber da sua presença.

Voltaram abraçadas para casa e Bella esperava por elas, com uma cara nada boa.

–Mamãe!- elas gritaram contente, porém ficaram de castigo por dois dias...

No final da noite, Liz acordou e ouviu Emmett e Rose a discutirem com a sua mamãe, como sabia que eles rápidamente se aperceberiam, que ela estava acordada, e parariam de conversar, ficou denovo invisivel e desceu com cuidado, não fossem eles ouvir.

–Bella, tu tens de lhes contar sobre o Edward. Elas merecem saber que Edward é o seu pai.

–Quer dizer que nós temos pai?- Liz perguntou gritando mas tal como nessa tarde ninguém a ouviu.

–Oh claro! E qual é a desculpa que lhes dou, para ele não tar aqui?- Bella perguntou irónica, Liz nunca viu a mãe tão zangada.

–Diz que ele morreu. - Emmett respondeu com naturalidade, e Liz rolou os olhos ainda estupefacta.

–Emmett seu otário elas sabem que o "pai" é um vampiro. - disse a palavra pai com tanto ódio que Liz ficou com raiva dele, mesmo não sabendo o motivo da sua mamãe o odiar.

–Esqueci.

–Diz-lhe que ele haveria de as ter amado muito se as conhecesse, mas que está na guarda dos Volturi.- sua madrinha disse com um pouco de repulsa.

–Não! Eu não lhes vou mentir.- Bella disse e Liz ficou muito contente por a sua mãe nunca pensar em mentir-lhes.

–Mas também não lhes podes dizer que ele te abandonou e desejou que elas morressem. - Emmett disse olhando para a Bella com pena.

Liz sentiu um grande ódio, e rapidamente foi para o seu quarto banhada em lágrimas.

O seu pai queria a ela e à sua irmã mortas. Era demasiado dificil lidar com isso.

Flashback of

–Desculpa mamãe... eles... -tentou explicar, mas deu pela falta da irmã. - A NESSIE?- gritou e Bella embalou-a

–Shhh... ela está bem.

–Bella quem é ela?- Carlisle perguntou aproximando-se, porém Bella rosnou avisando logo para não o fazer. Carlisle suspirou frustrado, ele sabia que ela tinha o direito de estar chateada com eles.

–Jasper. - Bella chamou virando-se para o seu lado direito, vendo-o longe de todos os outros, ela foi até ele e entregou-lhe Liz.

–Bella... - disse confuso e triste, sentia o ódio dela pelos Cullen e sentia o amor incondicional da menina pela mãe e vice-versa, era algo muito forte. Ele sorriu, sabia que estava perdoado.

–Obrigado.

–Não me agradeças já. Quero te apresentar à minha outra filha, e quero que sejas o padrinho dela. -Bella declarou sorridente e Jasper arregalou os olhos admirado. Emmett e Rosalie chegaram ao pé deles sorrindo, e Liz sorriu, agora tanto ela como a irmã tinham dinda e dindo.

–Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Tu não podes cuidar de meios-vampiros eles são perigosos para a nossa existência. Bella teve de se controlar para não atacar Aro logo ali, por ter chamado ela de Cullen.

–A minha mamãe é bem capaz disso sim, e se voltas a chamar ela de Swan Cullen eu bato-te tanto que nem depois de mil anos, vais ficar denovo igual!- Liz rosnou chegando perto de Aro que a olhou surpreendido. Desde quando alguém lhe fazia ameaças, e muito menos uma criança.

Os Cullen e os Volturi arregalaram os olhos, ao ouvir uma criança proferir tais palavras.

–Obviamente tu não deste educação a esta menina.- Jane disse, e Bella negou

–Eu dei sim, mas ela só a usa com quem quer e gosta. - Bella sorriu de um modo estranho, e Liz sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Suspirou, já sabia que ia ganhar um valente castigo.

–Aro eu sou uma vampira agora, tenho mais três vampiros comigo, cuidando e ensinando as meninas. Eu sou capaz de as proteger, e elas não um perigo para nós. São parte de mim.- Bella disse andando até ele, e pegando na sua filha mais velha que logo acalmou.

–Eu vi os poderes desta menina, mais uns anos e ela poderá ser uma grande vampira, gostaria que ela e tu se juntassem à minha guarda.- Bella arregalou os olhos e sorriu estranhamente. Algo era bastante familiar nesta cena.

–NEM NUM MILHÃO DE ANOS, A MINHA FILHA E A MINHA MULHER SE JUNTARIAM À SUA GUARDA.- Edward gritou e os Volturi e a sua familia olharam para eles. Rosalie estava prestes a atacá-lo, mas Emmett a impediu revoltado. Bella no entanto começou a chorar num choro sem lágrimas e Liz saltou para o chão. Sabia que a mãe sofria muito, especialmente que não era capaz de amar intensamente como antes amava. Sabia que a pouco e pouco ela se ia reconstruindo com ajuda dos seus amigos, e agora basta um babaca metido, com uma frase para acabar com a vida dela novamente. Não, mas é que nem, pensar que ela ia deixar isso barato.

–Tu rapariga loira.- Liz chamou de costas para os Cullen. Jasper sentiu um grande ódio vindo dela, e juntou-se a Emmett e a Rosi que estavam bastante afastados dos Cullen. Jane olhou para ela com curiosidade, Liz mecheu os lábios dizendo o que queria sem fazer som. Jane sorriu sinistramente concordando, e logo Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie se contorciam de dores.

–A ROSIE E O EMMETT NÃO!- ela gritou e Jane parou com a tortura neles que se levantaram desnorteados. - No cabelo de miojo também não! Ele é amigo.- ela disse desconfiada, Jane fez a vontade à menina e ficaram só aqueles 4 a serem atacados pela Jane.

–Jane que pensas que estás a fazer!- Aro perguntou.

–Desculpe, mas ela está a ajudar-me, por isso se quiser ser util esteja calado e aproveite o espetáculo.- Liz disse sentando-se no chão, estava sorrindo maldosamente. Os Volturi finalmente perceberam que a menina tinha um lado muito mau e vingantivo. Bella levantou-se e conversou com Aro, dizendo claramente que não pretendia juntar-se a ele, Aro concordou desde que de vez em quando pudesse ver a menina. Havia simpatizado com ela. Jane teve de parar de torturá-los e sorriu para Liz que se levantou.

–Nós voltaremos. -Aro disse e partirão.

–JANE!- Liz gritou e ela virou-se, a tempo de sentir um abraço vindo da menina. - Obrigada. - disse e sorriu docemente, Jane ficou estática mas acabou por dar um sorriso timido. E assim os Volturi partirão.

–Bella...- Edward disse fraco, ainda no chão. -Ajuda-me...- pediu, Bella sentiu-se culpada, e delibitada, mas a sua parte má e humilhada não a deixaram ir ajudá-lo. Ela virou as costas pegou na Liz e abadonou o parque infantil.

–Jasper se quiseres falar comigo, o Emmett e a Rosalie mostram-te como chegar até mim, ou então passa no hospital. Quando aos outros nem merecem que eu fale com vocês.

Jasper foi ajudar Alice, afinal ele ainda a amava, sentiu como Bella se sentia. Ela sentia remorso, pena, raiva, ódio, mas no fundo ainda os amava.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathalia White - <strong>Fico muito contente que tenhas amado!

**DeniseBelle26 -** É bom, mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco!

**Oneesama -** Omg! Desculpa msm! Sei que tu em especial não gostas nada de esperar pelos capitulos! Sorry! (desta vez não faço promessas) Mas o capitulo é dedicado a ti! Quanto ao Josh...

**Beijos!**


End file.
